


The PTA Snack Table Wars

by GodOfStaleMemes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - PTAtale, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I werite tgs om pohne, Im trying to write light hearted dont pay to much attention to the over dramatic summary, PTA Sans, mentions of abuse, pta linda - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfStaleMemes/pseuds/GodOfStaleMemes
Summary: After everyone left the underground everything was peaceful their were some issues to solve but thats to be expected.But the real challenge begins when Toriel asks Sans to take part of the PTA at Frisks school.Have mercy on their SOULS.





	The PTA Snack Table Wars

The light was dim, a flower popped up from the ground its eyes shivering with malice and hatred, the DEMON began to speak the words to horrible for mortal comprehension. If one jad to put it into words however it would go something like this.

"Wake up you IDIOT TRASHBAG! I've been trying to get you up for an hour now you have work in ten minutes, you STUPID IDIOT *INSERT BAD WORD HERE*" I, realising my mistake in thinking this was a dream forgot that Frisk in all their childhood wisdom, gave the sentient flower codename 'flowey', which unjustifiablly might I add, absolutely hates my guts, with a naming sense like that, I swear that the king and the flower are related.  
"Wow you really bloomed on the wrong side of spring buddy." Like I hate the guy an all, but he is so oblivious to my humur that once I explained a joke to him, used it the next and he still didnt get it. Its hilarious. He gives me head start in my giggle bank every morning, a bit of giggle juice is better than coffee.

"IDIO." Before he finishes his sentence I do my five step, get ready rutine which includes a lot of complex calculations, intense magic ussage and a lot of bordom and patience to set all stuff up the night before. Teleporting back to bed, flowey looks like he is about to wet his pot, like I know teleportions really complex and adavanced magic but its not worth pissing yourself over. Anyway looking at my phone, cringing at the battery life wondering what god takes away phone charge when teleporting, seeing torries text reminding me to be about the pta meeting tonight, didnt seem like a big request like seriously what could go wrong?


End file.
